The Stolen Egg
by organizationkhII
Summary: The green dragon egg has been stolen from Galbotorix! Luckily, he has no idea where it went. What will happen once Roxas picks it up? What will the Organization, Eragon, and the Varden think?
1. The Beginning

**Okay this is my second story I have ever published on Fanfiction and my first in this community. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the Inheritance Trilogy.**

**The Beginning**

**The Castle**

Xion walked down the corridor and emerged into the Gray Room. Demyx was playing his sitar and Axel was just leaning against the wall, absently daydreaming. Xaldin was standing up, listening to the sitar music, and luckily, Larxene wasn't here. She was always the noisy one.

Xion approached Axel and asked, "Hey, where's Roxas?"

"Well, Saix sent him a mission to do recon in a new world, it seems," Axel replied, scratching his head. He was fond of Roxas and Xion, but sometimes he couldn't get a lot of information out of Saix on them.

"Axel, you are too meddling. Just care about your own business, or more specifically, missions," Saix said to Axel's questions. They were standing on the stairs outside, where they could see Kingdom Hearts in the night sky.

"_Why not? They're my friends!" Axel practically shouted, "Why should I not care about them?"_

"_We are nobodies, therefore, we cannot like one another, even as friends. I thought you knew that already. Have you been brainsweeped in one of your missions?"_

"_Look, you already know that Xion is an incomplete replica of Sora. She has a heart and feelings."_

_"Keep your voice down," Saix stated sternly, "You've changed, Lea." Axel walked away, coming very close to experiencing anger, even though he was a nobody. He spent time after missions with Roxas and Xion a lot, and he has started having emotions, even though he didn't know it himself. Roxas is exceptional; even though he is a nobody he has feelings._

Axel scratched his head again, looking down at Xion. He was at a loss of words, because he really did not know which world Roxas went to. But he recalled Saix telling him.

After Xion left on her mission, Axel suddenly remembered which world Roxas went to.

_Wait, isn't it called Alagaesia or something like that?_

**Alagaesia**

Eragon walked around the grounds of the Varden, watching other people train and fight with swords. He fingered his own sword, Brisingr, that was the color of Saphira. He felt a pang of loneliness without her nearby.

_At least she's out hunting and gets to eat._ He thought. He tried to contact Saphira with his mind, but she was too far away and he gave up. Thinking about what he should do, he accidentally wandered a little too far and got lost in an unfamiliar place.

_It's weird. I've never seen this place before._ He was stuck in a forest, and he walked up to a tree and placed his hand on it. He sent a steady stream of energy inside of it and wondered if it was alive or not. It didn't reply at all.

"Whatever. Let's see if I can get out here or not." Just as he was starting to run, he heard a rustle in some leaves behind him. Eragon unsheathed Brisingr and held it tightly, preparing to swing if he was attacked. What happened next greatly surprised him. A boy with blondish hair in a hooded black cloak stepped out of a bush.

"Man, I hate this place. It's full of scratchy bushes with thorns and I always get stuck in them," the boy shook some leaves off his cloak. He had blue eyes and his hair was REALLY spiky. _Okay, first I get lost. Now I meet a guy who looks nothing like us. AND he wears a black cloak, black gloves, black shoes, black everything._ Eragon thought. _I don't think he noticed me yet._ Eragon observed his surroundings out of the corner of his eyes. _If I move, he'll definitely notice me. Better stay calm, quiet, and unmoving._

**Okay, very abrupt ending but I hope it's all right!**

**Also, my first story is called Inner Self and please read and review both of my stories :)**


	2. The Encounter

**My second chapter's up guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH and the Inheritance series.**

**The Encounter**

Roxas brushed his cloak off and looked up. He saw a boy, maybe around the same age, but looked totally different from himself. They stared at each other for a long time before Roxas noticed that the unknown stranger had a blue sword in his hand.

"AAHH!" Roxas yelled and started to run into the forest. He ran for a long time and stopped in front of a huge tree. Roxas looked behind him and was glad to see that the boy didn't follow him. He leaned on the tree for a couple of minutes, then decided to RTC.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eragon was still standing in the same spot where he met the spiky blondish guy. He was confused and a little worried if he was with Galbotorix or not.

_No, he would've attacked me if he knew me as an enemy, and I do not know him either. That means this guy comes from a very far place. Wonder what he's doing here._ Eragon wondered. He walked back the way he came, coming back to the camp. Just then, a huge shadow swept across the grounds.

_Saphira!_ Eragon thought happily.

_Yes, little one, I'm back._ Saphira broadcasted her thoughts and promptly landed on the huge open space besides him, causing all the little tents to sway in the wind caused by her wings. Not to mention Eragon was also coughing from the sand and dust.

_Saphira, try to send less dust and sand in the air. I feel like I'm choking to death!_

_Uh, sorry. I am a little too heavy and big, but that is because I am growing older and stronger._ The mighty dragon stretched her wings out and fanned them, causing another wave of wind to pass over the camp. _I'll try not to though. Something's bothering you, Eragon. What is it?_

_Nothing._

_Come on, I know when you are irritated and worried. What is it?_ Saphira encouraged Eragon to tell.

_Alright, I'll tell you. I was walking around camp today and got lost in a forest. _Saphira looked at him weirdly and blew a hot breath all over him. _Yes, I've never seen it before. It just…appeared. And on top of that, I met a really weird looking guy in the forest and he got scared off when he saw I was holding Brisingr._

_You sure he's not one of Galbotorix's agents?_

_I'm sure. He would have attacked me if he was. I don't think he's from here._

_Well, we'll talk about it later. The sun is setting and I'm HUNGRY! _Saphira's stomach rumbled in agreement.

Eragon laughed and said, "Come on, let's see what he have for dinner together." They set off.

Meanwhile…

Roxas headed to the Gray Room and reported to Saix about his mission. Afterwards, he went to his room and plopped down on his bed.

_I couldn't make it to the clock tower again today. I just hope Xion and Axel aren't too lonely._

**Sorry, this is a really short chapter and I may update longer since I have another story too.**

**Also, you readers of Evelyn Silverstream: She cannot update for a while because she has a lot of technical problems.**

**Well, reviews?**


	3. The Second Encounter

**Sorry I didn't update for a while because I was really busy. School was wearing me out.**

**The Second Encounter**

_Eragon moved through the shadows quickly, as if he were expecting someone or something dangerous. He kept an eye out for any movement, and stopped in front of a large and tall building. If he knew what it was, he would have known it was a skyscraper, or to be more specific, Memory's Skyscraper._

_He looked up, and felt unusually calm, peaceful, and a bit somber. Eragon felt like the place was too gloomy, and he really wanted to get out of there. He saw someone step out onto the edge of the skyscraper. However, with only the heart-shaped moon's light helping him, he only could make someone in a bl__ack cloak. The figure was unlike the one he met. This one was taller, and had very well-developed muscles, like himself._

_The next thing he knew, black creatures were emerging from the ground around him. Eragon panicked because he didn't have Brisingr, or any other weapon he could fight with. As the creatures jumped on him, the figure at the top of Memory's Skyscraper laughed evilly and backed away, into the shadows…_

Eragon jolted up in bed, sweating like crazy. _That was one nightmare I never want to experience again._ He thought, not noticing that Saphira was listening to his thoughts. He just wanted to lay back on his bed and start snoozing again, but he decided against him and swung his legs onto the edge of the bed.

_You alright, Eragon?_ Saphira thought worriedly.

_Yeah, it was just a really bad dream._ He replied wearily, then said out loud, "Hey, where are you?"

Saphira poked her nose into an open window, but then pulled back because she couldn't even see Eragon. Instead she brought her right eye to the window and looked at him. She huffed a warm breath into his room.

"Okay, I get it, you're right there watching from my window," Eragon said grinning, while changing into casual clothes. Saphira cocked her head at him. "Oh, I'm not going to be training today. I am going to try to find that strange forest I got lost in and find that boy I met."

_That's nice,_ She huffed in reply, _and I was hoping you'll come with me and explore the Beor mountains._

"I already know what they're like, Saphira," Eragon stated, "and I really do not need another tour around that place. Who knows where Galbotorix's soldiers might be?" He detected a shiver of fear from Saphira, but then she straightened herself out.

_Well, you could try to find that forest while riding on my back. That'll be easier for you at least._

"Fine with me," Eragon shrugged. He was happy and relieved that he could spend some time with her, and she has had spare time since she trained with Glaedr. I remember…at least his heart of hearts is safe. I feel so sad whenever I think about him and Oromis. I know how bad Glaedr's grief is. He thought, and hesitated at the door, but proceeded to walk after he paid his respects. He didn't want to meet anyone today, not even Nasuada. All he wanted to do was get out of the camp, onto Saphira's back, and into the chilly air. Even though exploring was not his best hobby, it was a relief to get out in the wilderness.

_I think you better bring your sword with you, Eragon. You never know who you might meet out there._

_Yes, Saphira._

**The Castle**

He moved through the castle corridors quickly, almost running and looked behind him once in a while to see if she was in sight. Going up a short flight of stairs, he looked over his shoulder, and when he started moving forward again, he smacked into someone.

"Whoa, slow it down, man," Axel said, looking down at Roxas, "Why are you walking so fast? It seemed to me like someone was stalking you and you were trying to get away." Axel scratched his head. Roxas ignored his slight annoyance at Axel's attitude.

"I was looking for Xion. Have you seen her?"

"She's on a mission to that new world you went to yesterday. It seems she is doing some recon too, because I don't think there are Heartless there yet."

"Oh, okay…"

"Want to meet up on the clock tower in Twilight Town after our missions? We'll eat Sea Salt Ice Cream, and Xion might come."

"Yeah, sure…"

Just then Saix arrived, looking at them coldly. "What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be on your missions." He waited, obviously for a response from both of them.

"Just talking to Roxas here." Axel.

"I had some business with Axel." Roxas.

Saix raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's an unusual explanation. Report to me when you're ready to get started on your missions." He walked off, leaving Roxas and Axel a bit confused. Why had Saix seemed so suspicious of them?

"Never mind him…" Axel stated, waving the matter off.

"Yeah, I've already learned that much about him," Roxas replied, grinning. He walked off and up another flight of stairs. Axel knew he was headed for the Gray Room. Axel started following him, but decided instead to question Saix about Xion's mission.

**Beor Mountains**

Eragon and Saphira soared over the mountain range, seeming to rule everything that was in sight. As they flew over, tons of creatures on the ground scattered and hid in trees, rocks, anything they could find. Eragon felt Saphira grew a bit smug because she knew that everyone feared and respected her. Before he knew it, she was distracted from their purpose of their flight and started chasing after the poor creatures.

"Saphira!" Eragon yelled into the air, but it seemed that the wind blowing against him blew away his voice. He tried contacting Saphira with his mind.

_Saphira! Don't get distracted!_

As Saphira came back to her senses, she said,_ That was fun._

_We need to find that hidden forest. We can't get off task! He paused for a moment. This is unlike you, Saphira. Normally you are serious and you pay attention._ Saphira didn't say anything. When he tried to probe into her mind, he felt the familiar wall around her consciousness. He sighed.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you._ Eragon tried to apologize.

_I'm fine._ Came the short and husky reply. Eragon opened his mouth to say something, then clamped his mouth shut. He'll have to get on better terms with his dragon later on. For now, they need to find that hidden forest.

**In the meantime…**

Xion watched the blue dragon sweep across the mountain range. She just saw it, and she already knew that they were looking for her, or to be more specific, any unusual people. Otherwise, the way the dragon flew and scrutinized the ground was rather weird. I_f it has any powers, like seeing tiny creatures in the forest, what if it spotted me already?_ She shook her head. _No. If it has already found me, I will be encountering it already._

Xion thought that she was ready for any kind of assault, but before she knew it, the dragon was swooping on her like she was its prey. Just before she opened a portal and stepped through it, she noticed a boy, maybe a little older than she was, on the dragon's back. Maybe the person is the dragon's owner or something, but I better get out of here right now. Just when the portal disappeared, the dragon and its rider landed heavily in the forest where Xion just was.

**Eragon's and Saphira's POV**

"Hey, where'd she go?" Eragon asked Saphira quizzically. They had just landed, with some difficulty, on the forest floor.

_She was just here._ Saphira replied, looking to the right and left of her. _I don't detect her presence anymore. All I feel is you and some frightened creatures._

"Do you know what she looked like and how she disappeared?"

_All I know is that she was wearing a black coat, with some silver on it, but she had her hood up. When I was coming down, she made this swirly black column come up and she walked in. When the column closed, she was gone. I would assume it was a portal._

_The descriptions of clothing are the same. The boy I saw yesterday had the same cloak on. I think they are in the same group or organization._ Eragon thought to himself.

_Also, she left rather hurriedly, as if she was afraid she would get caught. It made me think that she wasn't supposed to be here._ Saphira swiveled her head around to look at him with those beady blue eyes.

"Let's go back for now," Eragon said out loud, "We'll examine some more tomorrow."

_And I'm really looking forward to some roast lamb._

**organizationkhII: At least I wrote a longer chapter than usual.**

**Everyone else except Eragon and Saphira: Yeah, but you took longer to update!**

**organizationkhII: I get the idea...**

**Axel: You better update faster next time!**

**Xion: Or we'll find some other way to torture you!**

**Roxas: We'll haunt you in your dreams!**

**Eragon: Hey, calm down everybody! She was really busy, and it's not her fault.**

**Axel: (tick mark) Who're you talking to?**

**(Very large roar comes from offstage)**

**Saphira: Who dares insult Eragon?!**

**organizationkhII: It was him! (points at Axel)**

**Saphira: So it was you... (advances on Axel)**

**Roxas: (tugs on Axel's sleeve) If I were you...**

**Xion: I WOULD RUN!!!**

**organizationkhII: I'M NOT IN THIS!**

**Xion: SHUT UP! JUST RUN AWAY! (everyone runs offstage except for Axel, organizationkhII, Eragon, and Saphira)**

**organizationkhII: Guess who's toast this time! That's what you get for yelling at me.**

**Eragon: (to organizationkhII) Don't worry, we'll stick up for you. (to Saphira) You ready to kick butt?**

**Axel: Uh oh...**


	4. The Stranger

**Sorry everyone. I messed up because I had two chapters that were the same and I skipped one. Thanks to anime4ever for notifying me!**

**The Stranger**

After a really huge dinner, Lady Nasuada wanted to see Eragon and Saphira-alone. A guard approached them and told them they were supposed to be at her tent soon afterwards. They made their way towards it.

_That was a good dinner,_ Saphira transmitted her thoughts to Eragon, _but they didn't have any roast lamb tonight._ Eragon laughed out loud, then sobering when he thought of Oromis and Glaedr. He felt Saphira probe into his thoughts and she became sad and quiet too.

_Murtagh and Thorn were the ones who killed them._ Eragon thought, unbearably angry.

_You knew it they weren't the ones. It was Galbotorix._ He felt a burst of anger and fury from his blue dragon. _Murderer…assassin…he killed so many…tortured innocent people…and the image of all the egg shells!_ She reared on her hind legs and sent a blue flame fifty feet into the sky.

_Yes, I feel the same fury._ Eragon replied, gritting his teeth. A guard standing outside Nasuada's tent hurried towards them.

"Lady Nasuada has been waiting for quite a while," the guard said, "It seems to me that she has something really important to say." He escorted Eragon and Saphira to the tent. The guard resumed his protective position and Eragon went in.

"Sorry, my lady, we were late," Eragon said, bowing. Saphira pushed her nose and eyes through the tent flap.

"It's fine. I was a bit impatient, but that's all," she replied. She was standing in front of a desk with a large map on it. Eragon moved closer and peered at the map.

"What is this map for?" Eragon asked, feeling stupid. Saphira snorted.

_Look at it!_ She huffed. Eragon scrutinized the map, but made no sense of the circles and the X's and the lines going to Galbotorix's capital. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Better cast a spell so no one will eavesdrop on us," Lady Nasuada sighed. In response, Eragon muttered a spell, using the ancient language, under his breath. Soon they couldn't hear anything.

"That's better."

"What are those circles and X's for?"

"These?" Nasuada absentmindedly pointed at some random spots. "The circles are the cities that we have captured so far, and the X's are the ones that Galbotorix still commands. The elves and us have only captured a few villages and two main cities so far. That's nowhere near Galbotorix's reign."

"We must not rush ourselves. Before we take more cities, we should become stronger."

"Precisely my point. They have two dragons with dragon riders, and they both are stronger than you." Eragon was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nasuada waved him off.

"However, we have managed to turn the odds around," she interrupted, walking over to a corner of the tent. "I want you two to pledge in the ancient language that you two will not say a word to anyone about I'm going to show you." Eragon nodded and said the phrase out loud, while Saphira just transmitted her thoughts to Lady Nasuada herself. She smiled and took a round thing that was covered in cloth out of a hidden place. She placed it on the table and pulled the cloth off, revealing what was inside. Eragon gasped, shocked, and Saphira jerked her head back in surprise.

Laying on the table was a green dragon egg. Eragon stared at it, wondering how they got it out of Galbotorix's grasp. Saphira was speechless too, but he could feel her joy vibrating throughout him.

"You may have been wondering about how the Varden has got the only dragon egg into our hands from Galbotorix's. We have had secret magicians and spies that have been working throughout the castle for a long time. I summoned them to find the place where this last green egg was kept and steal it, giving it to us. After the task was done, I told them to leave the castle and return to us."

_Did any of them survive?_ Nasuada shook her head.

"In fact, none of them lived long enough to see the day when the new dragon and Dragon Rider would emerge. They were all caught and killed, but not before they transported it to us. However, Galbotorix did not know they were working for the Varden, because I made sure of that. Therefore, he has no idea where the egg is now." Saphira ducked her head.

_That is a sad ending, but it was to help end Galbotorix's reign. They did what they were supposed to do._ Saphira thought to Eragon.

_Yes, and let's respect them._

"In the meantime, have you ever seen any new and unfamiliar people around here?" Lady Nasuada asked.

_Yes, we have seen two._

"Were they wearing a black cloak with a bit of silver, black boots, and black gloves?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"Did one of them have spiky blondish hair?"

_Yes. We saw him in an unknown forest._ Eragon glared at his dragon. It was he who actually discovered the guy, but he just let it be.

"He came to us and asked if there were any creatures roaming around that were either black and had yellow eyes, or were colorful and had this kind of symbol on them." She pointed to a heart that was outlined in red and had thorns in its black center. "He said they were called Heartless, and if there were any that appeared, he would come around often."

"Hmm…last time we saw him he was just trying to get leaves off of his cloak," Eragon commented, "I didn't know he actually came to camp. Is he working with Galbotorix?"

"When I asked him if he was, he said that he had no clue who Galbotorix was. I had a couple of magicians dig into his mind, and they reported that he really didn't know who Galbotorix was."

_I think he's safe, but it seems to me that he came from another world. Why would he appear with weird creatures called the Heartless?_ Saphira stated.

"I do not know," Nasuada replied. She started speaking again, but a scream drowned out the rest of her words. She grabbed Eragon's arm.

"Quick! We need to see what's going on! Saphira, we need your help!" Eragon pulled out Brisingr and ran outside along Saphira and Lady Nasuada. The guards got into a protective circle around the leader of the Varden while Eragon took off toward the site of the scream, with Saphira flying overhead.

They approached a woman who was being attacked by black creatures with yellow beady eyes. "That's exactly what Lady Nasuada told us about. The Heartless!" Eragon yelled. He jumped into the swarm and cut away at the unending attackers. He managed to get the woman to safety, but he still had to fend them off. _Saphira, I need help! They won't stop coming!_ Saphira, in response, sent a jet of flame down onto the dark spot. When she stopped, none of the Heartless were left. But just as Eragon relaxed, some started popping up again from the ground.

"Come on! Give me a break!" Eragon shouted, as he got ready for battle again. Just then, he saw a figure slash open all the Heartless and did a cool aerial attack on the last one. When he landed, facing away from them, Eragon and Saphira saw that it was the same boy from the forest, with the spiky blondish hair and the same cloak. The sapphire dragon landed and they both moved towards the boy. He turned around.

"Needed some help there, huh?" He said, grinning. Saphira leaned forward and sniffed him suspiciously.

_What's your name?_ She said directly into his head. The stranger stared at her.

"I didn't know dragons could talk…" When Saphira snorted, he said quickly, "Look, I've never met a dragon besides those I read in books!"

_It's alright. In fact, I think you are quite funny. How did you get rid of all the Heartless? Even Eragon here couldn't,_ she said.

"So this is Eragon? I have heard much about you from Nasuada. Then you must be the famous Saphira," he nodded to the dragon. She flapped her wings in pleasure. "In fact, I have had a lot of training from fighting Heartless. When I first knew I had this power, I started destroying them. They are evil monsters."

Eragon smiled. "Well, I'm glad you helped us out. What is your name?"

"I'm Roxas," he said.

_Well, Roxas, nice to meet you._ Saphira bowed to him. Eragon stared at her in surprise. She never bowed to anyone else before. What was so special about this Roxas that impresses her? Roxas bowed back in a respectful manner.

"I'm glad we're all friends now," Roxas said, "but can you show me to Nasuada? I have important things to discuss with her."

"Sure," Eragon said, leading the way to her tent. As usual, the guards were standing outside, but this time they would not let them enter.

"Who is that young boy that is with you?" one of the guards asked, smiling crookedly.

"He is a friend. Let us enter!" Eragon replied harshly.

"No. We do not know who he is, Shadeslayer," another guard replied. After he said it, Saphira bared her fangs and let out a tremendous roar.

"Okay, okay, we'll let you pass," both guards said, trembling. Saphira roared again, in triumph, scaring the guards again, making Eragon and Roxas laugh as they entered the tent.

**I'm not going to have any comedy right now because I am really busy. See ya'll later!**


	5. The New Dragon Rider

**I'm back! Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**

**The New Dragon Rider**

"What happened? Did you three get everyone to safety?" Lady Nasuada asked, looking at Roxas, Eragon, and Saphira, who as usual, had her head in the tent flap.

"Yes, we managed to get everyone to safety," Eragon replied, glancing at Roxas, who nodded back. "The attackers were Heartless. I was outnumbered and overpowered even with Saphira, but Roxas arrived just in time." Nasuada nodded her head.

"Thank you, Roxas. In return, I want to show you something." Nasuada paused. "But you must swear in the ancient language, and I'm assuming that you do not know anything. Eragon, teach him." Eragon said the words slowly and distinctly, allowing Roxas to repeat after him. After he made the oath, Nasuada said again, "Saphira, do you believe that Roxas has had no contact or relations with Galbotorix?"

_Yes, we have already checked._ Nasuada brought out the green egg. Roxas's mouth opened.

"A stone?" he said, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Not a stone," Eragon corrected, "A dragon egg. The last one that exists. There are three dragons that are alive today, including Saphira. Two of them are with Galbotorix, the evil tyrant, and both are stronger than me. We are trying to find the next Dragon Rider for this green dragon."

"So…you guys were wondering I was the next Dragon Rider?"

_You have demonstrated much bravery, and you are skilled in using a sword. I believe you also use magic too._ Roxas nodded.

"Um…can I hold it?" He asked, outstretching his hands. "I won't break it."

"Of course." The egg was placed in his hands. The light reflected off of it, making it gleam. Roxas stared, fascinated, and it started to crack. He placed it on Nasuada's desk, and looked at them. Nasuada was excited, she was also staring at it, Eragon was fascinated also, and had a smile on his face. As for Saphira, she was nowhere in sight. _Probably doesn't want to scare the new hatchling._ Roxas thought.

A green, baby dragon tumbled out of the egg, and it sat awkwardly on the wood desk. Roxas felt a strong, deep connection to it, and he stretched out his right hand to pet it on its head. The dragon backed up a little bit, then sniffed his gloved hand. Roxas paused to take off them and continued reaching out. He felt the tiny head under his right palm, then felt a sharp piercing pain in his left hand and fell, unconscious.

**That night, at the Castle**

"Where is Roxas? He never RTC'd," Xion said, pacing back and forth.

"He'll turn out alright. Don't worry about him, cause he can take care of himself," Axel replied, lazily lounging in one of the couches in the Gray Room, listening to Demyx play his sitar. Soon Axel fell asleep and all Xion could do was return to her room and write in her journal. After she did that, she went to Saix's room and knocked on his door.

"What is the matter?" he said, sleepy. He looked at me coldly, probably "angry" that Xion woke him up.

"Where did Roxas go for his mission today?"

"Why do I need to tell you? Get your missions done and you'll be fine. You don't need to care about anyone else."

"Aw, come on, Saix, I know you know." Saix sighed.

"Fine. He went to Alagaesia. There you go." He slammed the door in Xion's face, and she skipped back to her room.

_I am going to look for him when I get up. I can leave my mission for the afternoon._ She thought happily as she fell asleep.

**Roxas: Whoa, I fell unconscious?**

**Xion: You okay? I was so worried! (cries)**

**organizationkhII: Stop being a wimp, Xion!**

**Roxas: THAT'S NOT NICE!**

**organizationkhII: SAYS WHO?**

**Roxas: SAYS ME!**

**organizationkhII: As if you're reliable. (sneers) Right, Eragon?**

**Eragon: You're always right.**

**Xion: (snuffles) I'm leaving. You guys are too mean. (leaves)**

**Roxas: Wait! Look what you did! Now I'll have to cheer her up! (follows Xion)**

**organizationkhII: (hollers after him) I THOUGHT YOU LIKED TO HANG WITH HER! I BET YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!**


	6. The Dragon

**Sorry I didn't update in a long time. Even though it's summertime I'm really busy. :( Thanks to everybody who reviewed or read this story (or both). If you don't like the name, sorry about that. You can give suggestions. :) So what's the difference between the "Eragon" choice in the Movie category and the "Inheritance Cycle" in the Books category? **

**The Dragon's Name**

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" Saix yelled in Axel's face.

"Calm down, man. How do I know?" Axel replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyways, gotta go and get my mission done." He opened a portal and strolled into it, closing it after he disappeared into the swirling black.

Saix glared at the place where the portal was. "When she comes back, she'll have to explain why she left without telling me and where she went." He walked out, preparing to tell Xemnas.

**Alagaesia**

"Wow," Xion gasped at the sight of mountains in front of her. She looked around her. Behind Xion was a desert, but in front was a forest, and the magnificent mountains.

"I've never seen mountains before in my life," she exclaimed, "Where should I start looking for Roxas? I'll just check the mountains first. It might take a little time though." She summoned a few Dusks and commanded them to look around for Roxas.

**Meanwhile…**

_Roxas ran across a desert, trying to find the end of it. He approached a city with a castle in the middle of it. _

"_What the heck is that supposed to be?" He walked towards the gates. Tons of soldiers were guarding it._

"_Halt!" one of them cried out. Roxas obeyed and stopped. Two soldiers walked towards him._

"_Who are you? Are you friends with King Galbotorix?" Roxas looked confused._

"_Who's that?" he asked, scratching his head. The soldiers laughed._

"_If you don't even know who he is, why are you here? In my opinion, you shouldn't even be here!" The soldier on the left said, looking Roxas up and down. Roxas opened his mouth to say something, then thought better and shut it._

"_You're with the Varden aren't you?" stated the soldier on the right, in a low threateningly tone. Roxas shook his head, still speechless, as they pulled out their swords. "We must take you to King Galbotorix to be checked." The soldiers chained Roxas's hands behind his back and they took him to the black and ominous castle, swords at his throat._

_As they entered the castle gates, he saw a prisoner being led by a executioner. Far off, he heard the dull thump of an axe striking wood. A scream emerged…_

Roxas woke up in a sweat and wiped his brow with the edge of his cloak. He felt a small weight on his chest, and raised his head to stare at a small baby dragon sleeping peacefully, snorting occasionally. As he sat up it awoke and he held it gingerly in his hands.

Just then he noticed the weird mark on his left hand. "Look what you did," he teased. The green dragon snorted, and Roxas heard its stomach growling. He laughed. "Guess someone's hungry," he said lightly and set it gently on the bed he was on.

Roxas was in a small wood cabin, with just a bedroom and a bathroom. As he approached the front door, he heard clicking of claws behind him. He turned around to find the dragon following him.

"No, you have to stay, alright?" The dragon shook his head and attempted to climb up Roxas's right leg. He picked the dragon up. "Fine, you can come," he sighed and headed out the door, with the green dragon sitting on his head. _What am I going to do with this little guy?_ He thought.

_Nothing, just give me some breakfast. I'm hungry._ An unknown voice replied in his head. He looked around. All he saw was that he was surrounded by other cabins and soldiers heading everywhere. Roxas noticed that he must have been carried to a place where he could sleep.

"Who's that?" he said to the voice. He heard a chuckle.

_Me._ The voice replied. Roxas sighed in frustration. _It's me._ The voice said again, this time more urgently, as if it was afraid Roxas would never figure it out. He took the dragon off its head.

"It's you, isn't it?" Roxas asked gently.

The dragon nodded and replied, _You just figured it out? That took a long time._

Roxas ignored the dragon's sarcasm. _I still have to give you a name, right? Let's see…_ He sat down at the edge of his cabin. The green dragon looked at him expectantly.

_Ventus._ He said, as if the name came to him by instinct. The dragon curled up in his hands and let out a small puff of smoke.

_Perfect._ Ventus replied.

**Eragon: Hey, why didn't I appear in this chapter?**

**organizationkhII: Sorry. I just didn't feel like including you.**

**Eragon: WHAT?**

**organizationkhII: (sweat drop) I was just kidding, man. You can put away Brisingr now.**

**(Eragon yells and starts swinging at organizationkhII)**

**organizationkhII: (earns a cut on her arm) HEY! WHAT'S THAT FOR?**

**Eragon: FOR NOT INCLUDING ME IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**(Eragon chases organizationkhII offstage)**

**Roxas: (comes onstage) What the heck just happened?**

**Ventus: That's what comes when you're being stupid or ignorant.**

**Roxas: (tick mark) WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**

**Ventus: One, you took a long time to figure out who was talking in your head. Two, you're so ignorant that I bet even if the world was blowing up you would still go ' What's happening?'**

**Roxas: SHUT UP!**


	7. First Training Session

**I know, everyone's probably angry at me for not updating in a long time. I think that this story is dragging a little bit too much and the next chapter most likely will have a time skip. Thanks to everybody for reading this story! You guys are the ones who keep me writing.**

**First Training Session**

**The Castle**

Saix paced back and forth behind Xemnas, who was gazing at Kingdom Hearts. Saix hesitated and looked towards his superior.

"Xion has been missing for hours now. She has not come for her mission and Dusks reported that she was not in the Castle. I have no clue where she is, but I've posted some nobodies on various worlds to search for her already," Saix said, his voice dripping with disgust at the thought of someone slacking off and disappearing.

"It is so unlike you to worry about someone else, Number VII," Xemnas replied, not even breaking his gaze from Kingdom Hearts, "Last time Number XIV disappeared for ten days and still you weren't worried."

Saix bowed his head. "I have had a peculiar thought for days, Lord Xemnas." The Superior turned around slightly and glanced at him. "I have a feeling that we are running out of time."

"Feeling? When did nobodies start to feel?" Xemnas retorted, turning fully, facing Saix, who was cowering. "We are not running out of time, Number VII. Think about what you say before you spit it out. Besides, Xion could do a little extra while in other worlds looking for Roxas." Xemnas resumed gazing. Saix headed down the stairs, not wanting to disturb Xemnas any more.

_He already knew? Where did Roxas go then?_ Saix thought disturbed as he summoned more Dusks.

**Meanwhile…**

Ventus happily lapped up his bowl of milk in Nasuada's office. Nasuada and Eragon eyed him with interest.

_Thank you, Lady Nasuada. I was starving._ Ventus broadcasted his thoughts to everybody in the room. Nasuada chuckled.

"It won't do to have a baby dragon hungry." She replied, turning to Roxas. "Make sure that Ventus is kept away from Saphira, Roxas. I have already warned Eragon, but you are a Dragon Rider now, and must assume full responsibility of taking care of your own dragon. Once Ventus grows up, more and more will be expected of you, and you must fulfill them. I want you to start your training today."

"Where will Ventus be kept?" Roxas inquired, caring deeply for his dragon.

"I will take care of him for the moment. There will be many things that must be told to him." As Nasuada said this, Ventus held himself upright and placed his tiny front claws in front of him, only to meet the edge of the milk bowl and tumble it over. He sat up again, trying to assume an important stance, but he looked more like a statue.

"I suggest you start your training now with Eragon. You are dismissed." Roxas and Eragon bowed and headed out.

"You need some armor to put on," Eragon commented at Roxas's thick black cloak.

"Believe me, most of the training I had was this. I don't think I need armor." Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"Very well then, but Nasuada won't be happy if you're covered with cuts and bruises." Roxas grinned.

"You'll see how fast my wounds will heal," Roxas said rather smugly.

**The Training Grounds**

Eragon and Roxas met in the training grounds, both without armor. Roxas looked confused.

"Why are you so concerned with armor when you're not wearing any yourself?" He asked. Eragon laughed heartily.

"I don't think you'll be strong enough to land a scratch on me, no offense." Eragon replied. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me!" Roxas said angrily.

Eragon was just opening a mouth when a female voice said, _He's right, Eragon. Do not underestimate your opponents, especially if you are not certain of their abilities. I thought you have already learned this, but it seems that your thoughts still need some polishing here and there._ The voice ended with a loud flapping in the air, and the trees blowing everywhere. Roxas and Eragon looked up, shielding their eyes from the wind and sand with their arms. A massive blue dragon descended onto the ground.

_Well, well, look what we have here. You need to have more manners, Eragon, especially towards the new dragon rider._ Saphira said to both Eragon and Roxas, landing gently.

By this time, Roxas was fuming. "Well, what are you waiting for? If you're that confident, you should at least challenge me!" He heatedly said, summoning his Keyblade and getting into a battle stance. Eragon grinned and unsheathed Brisingr, while Saphira huffed smoke and moved off towards one side.

Eragon was the first to move, giving a battle yell and in one leap, covered the distance to Roxas. Eragon feinted to the right, dodged the Keyblade, and landed a light scratch on Roxas's right side. Grinning at his success, Eragon then did a back flip, dodging a series of stabs from Roxas, ducked when Roxas swung at him, and landed two cuts on Roxas's right leg. Before Eragon could back away and think of another weakness Roxas had, he felt a deep gash on his left waist and before he knew it, he was flying into a tree trunk. Saphira flapped her wings and flinched because of the pain.

Eragon slowly stood up again, examining his wound. "Let's see," he muttered, and took an object out of his tunic and pressed it against the open gash. A steady light glowed and the wound slowly closed. _You'll get killed in a real battle if it takes that long to heal._ Saphira growled.

_Not when I'm on your back._ Eragon thought gruffly. He gripped Brisingr until his knuckles turned white, and clenching his teeth, ran at Roxas again, who was waiting. He jumped, brought his sword above his head, and tried to attack from above Roxas, but at the last second, he dodge rolled to the right and jabbed at Eragon just as he came down.

_Watch him and block his attack!_ Saphira cried, getting excited. Eragon obeyed and did a somersault, bringing his sword to clash with the Keyblade in midair. Roxas broke away and, avoiding the blue sword, did an uppercut slash across Eragon's chest. A burst of pain enveloped Eragon's and Saphira's mind, while he fell to the ground and landed firmly on his feet after a few stumbles.

"I told you not to underestimate me," Roxas huffed, pointing his Keyblade at Eragon. He merely smiled in exhaustion and brought his left hand to his chest, muttering, "Waíse heill!" Roxas stared, eyes bulging, as Eragon's chest no longer had any trace of being cut open.

Roxas got into his battle stance again, but Eragon merely raised his hand. "That is enough for today," he said, smiling. Roxas scratched his head as Eragon approached him. "You are clearly an expert at fighting already. Now I know exactly what you need to improve."

_He's saying that I'm not as good as he is? I've been a natural fighter since I joined the Organization and learned to use the Keyblade!_ Roxas raged silently, clenching his fists.

"Instead of dodging all the time, you have to learn how to block my attacks. What if you're on Ventus's back in the air and you can't escape from another airborn enemy? You can't always tell your dragon to avoid them by flying away, or he'll get tired soon. Plus, you need to know how to use magic and learn the ancient language. Learning it is a vital part of being a Dragon Rider. Once you've washed up, I want you to meet me back here. I will be waiting for you." With that, Eragon walked off the training grounds and disappeared from Roxas's sight.

_I apologize. Eragon can be quite abrupt sometimes._ Saphira gently said as she flapped her wings and took off. _You might want to check on your newborn dragon, Roxas. Ventus will be very lonely without you._ She added as she, too, disappeared into the sky.

Sweat dripped from his face as he walked off to wash and check on Ventus, who was happily napping in Nasuada's chair.

**Eragon: Waitwaitwaitwait! I got beat up by an amateur?**

**organizationkhII: Roxas is totally not an amateur! He has already learned to use the Keyblade and-**

**Roxas: It's not that big of a deal. I'll show him what I'm really made up of!**

**Eragon: Who's talking big here?**

**Roxas: I AM!**

**Eragon: Brisingr is much more awesome than your weak funny-looking Keyblade thingy!**

**Roxas: OH YEAH! How about you test it again?**

**(Roxas and Eragon start fighting, but they made their way offstage in the fight)**

**organizationkhII: Now they've started fighting again.**

**Saix: (comes onstage) Hey you! Have you seen Roxas or Xion around here?**

**organizationkhII: Haven't seen Xion, but Roxas went that way. (points at Roxas who is offstage and still fighting)**

**Saix: That's him! (summons some Dusks) AFTER HIM! Don't let him get away no matter what!**

**Dusk leader: Yes, my liege. (goes off with his band to the brawl)**

**Saix: Yes! I finally have found him! Now the Superior won't be bothering me anymore!**

**organizationkhII: You still need to find Xion. And plus you're going to have to put up with his dragon's rage along with Eragon's and Saphira's.**

**Saix: Dragons aren't a big deal. **

**(A giant roar comes from offstage)**

**Saix: (whimpers) Maybe I should bring some backup too. (runs off)**

**organizationkhII: Well, reviews?**


	8. Questions but no Answers

**I know it's been a long time since I updated. Bear with me!**

**Questions but no Answers**

**Three months later…**

"Your magic skills are improving, Roxas," Eragon said, wiping sweat off his brow. "I guess being a Keyblade wielder really helps. That's enough for today." Eragon got up from the table and walked out of the tent, accompanied by Saphira.

_Roxas is really growing up._ Saphira licked her lips.

_Ventus is getting huge also._ Eragon replied, opening the top of his tunic just a little bit. _It's so hot here in Surda. Can't it get any cooler?_

_You complain way too much._ Saphira growled, flapping her wings to create a gentle breeze.

"That's better," the dragon rider said. "Soon enough, Ventus and Roxas will be able to fight together. You have been training him effectively, I hope?"

Saphira snorted. _That's a dumb question. He's strong enough to lift boulders now, and I taught him to do many agility tricks in the air. His speed has improved also. Who's this?_

A boy, no older than his early teens, ran huffing and puffing up to Eragon. "Shur'tugal, Nasuada needs to see you," he said, taking a pause to bow towards Saphira, who nodded in response. "It is really urgent. She has already called for the others too."

"Understood," Eragon dismissed him. The boy bowed low once again, and ran off again.

_It must be important this time, to have Roxas and Ventus there also. Let's go._

"Of course."

**Ten minutes later…**

Eragon and Roxas were seated in two different chairs, with their respective dragons behind them. Arya had her arms crossed and looked expectantly at Nasuada, who just walked in. Two Urgals accompanied her and stood on either side of her as she sat. One Urgal banged his staff against the floor and the talking ceased.

Nasuada cleared her throat. "Galbotorix is on the move. Again." Murmurs swept through the hall. "The Varden does not know how many soldiers he has sent. We will be ready to prepare for war if his armies approach Surda." A few people nodded.

_Is he sending Murtagh and Thorn?_ Saphira growled. Eragon and Nasuada both tensed up.

"Most likely. He will have gotten stronger, especially with the-" Arya coughed loudly and Saphira flapped her wings, becoming agitated. "Well, _Galbotorix's_ tricks helping him. Yes."

A person in the crowd stood up. "We need to send scouts ahead of time to seek information about Galbotorix's troops. I suggest that we send out some as early as tomorrow." He sat down.

"Excellent idea. I will consider it. Meeting adjourned. Everyone meet back here, same time, tomorrow." Nasuada walked out of the room, her sparkling blue dress sweeping the floor, with the two Urgals. The audience followed her.

"It is time to train some more, Roxas. Especially with Galbotorix and Murtagh on the move," Eragon said.

"Who's Murtagh and Thorn?" Roxas cocked his head.

Arya sighed. "Galbotorix's apprentic-, more like servants. Murtagh is a Dragon Rider. The only reason why Eragon won against him previously was because elves were helping him. Overall, Eragon has no chance."

_Sounds powerful._ Ventus thought. He nudged Roxas with his huge snout. _Get training if you want to beat Murtagh._

"Okay, okay! I know!" Ventus snorted and dragged Roxas out with Eragon and Arya laughing behind him.

**Next Day…**

Roxas lay on his bed, hands behind his head. Axel and Xion flashed before his eyes. He sighed and looked at the open window. It was still dark outside, with faint bits of pink streaking across the sky. The dark trees stood, ominous with their heavy branches dripping with last night's rain.

He thought about the Organization. All everyone did every day was go on missions and collect hearts from Heartless. You go hack and slash every Heartless you can find. So boring.

Yet he missed his best friends: Axel and Xion. They met up at the tower after missions in Twilight Town. They vowed that they would never be separated, no matter what.

But has it happened? Roxas laying on his comfortable bed, getting superior training from Eragon, Saphira, and Arya, and so much attention from the people that travel with the Varden. Is this what he wanted?

Roxas put his right hand on his chest. No heartbeat. But he felt nostalgia for the past…wait. Nostalgia is a feeling. And Nobodies don't have feelings. What's going on?...

He clutched his head in frustration. What's wrong with him? Why is he thinking about the past? Thoughts whirled in his head.

Roxas slid out of bed and headed quietly out of the cabin. He headed into the dark woods. After walking for about ten minutes, he reached an ancient tree. He looked up.

_I wonder if I can climb this tree._ He thought, scrambling up the tree like a squirrel. _The training has helped me a lot._ He sat on one of the middle branches, leaned his back against the trunk, and watched the rising sun.

"That's pretty!" The sky had almost turned yellow from the glow of the sun. As Roxas stared at the sky his head drooped and he slowly fell asleep…

Meanwhile, the Varden was in chaos. Heartless were popping up from shadows. Nasuada yelled in frustration as she ran through two Shadows with her double swords and her two Urgal bodyguards hacked away at two Large Bodies. Saphira roared and blasted the flying Heartless with fire and Eragon sliced through a couple of Soldiers with Brisingr.

Standing behind a tree, a man in a black robe chuckled. Smiling slightly, he disappeared in a black portal.

**organizationkhII: I decided to speed this up a little.**

**Roxas: I hate asking stuff about that.**

**organizationkhII: Too bad. You had to do it sooner or later. Why not do it now?**

**Roxas: Whatever.**

**(Roxas walks offstage. Xion runs onstage, looking everywhere)**

**Xion: Roxas! Roxas! Where are you? I've been looking for you for three months already!**

**(Xion runs offstage)**

**organizationkhII: What was that all about?**

**(Heartless appear onstage)**

**organizationkhII: Heartless! (summons Keyblade. Form: Ultima Weapon) Here we go!**

**(a blast of fire comes from offstage, wiping out the Shadows)**

**organizationkhII: Come on! I was about to have my only minute of glory!**


	9. Xemnas's Decision

**This chapter is incredibly short. I'm sorry T_T. This chapter is only about the Organization, which means what happened in the last chapter will still be unclear. **

**Xemnas's Decision**

The Round Room was filled with the thirteen members of the Organization. The only seat missing was Number XIII. To the dismay of everyone, Demyx was playing his sitar.

"Number XIV has searched for an entire month. She did not find a clue," Saix said to Xemnas. Xigbar cackled, making Saix glare at him.

"Poppet? No wonder why. She is only a puppet to fulfill our needs and-"

"Shut up!" Axel yelled. "Xion is still a member of the Organization. Everyday I see you laughing behind her back. Maybe you should show her some more respect!" Xigbar cackled again.

"Well, _someone _is getting angry," he smirked. "It should be that a _nobody_ has any feelings whatsoever."

"That was a ridiculous joke," Xaldin said. "Even I can make better jokes than that."

"That's a surprise, as you always are so serious, unlike Demyx who always strums his sitar-" Marluxia began.

"Silence! We will not get into a topic of jokes and sitars!" Saix barked. "Those things are for fools only! Useless thin-"

"That's enough, Number VII," Xemnas said. Saix closed his mouth immediately. "Demyx, tell me a little about the world that Roxas disappeared in." Demyx told everyone about Galbotorix and his followers, the Dragon Riders, the Varden, and the environment. Xemnas nodded his head, thinking.

"It's a huge world, but even so Roxas could have just come back in a portal if he got lost," Demyx said, shrugging. "Wonder what happened to that kid." He ended his explanation with a strum. Saix twitched.

"Everyone, your mission now is to find Roxas. If you have any clues, any information at all, come back here and report to me," Xemnas said in a monotone voice.

"But what about the evil tyrant Galbotorix?" Xaldin asked.

"Let him play his own game. Our main goal is to find Roxas, but keep Xion away from him. Meanwhile, wreck chaos onto the world. It is a vicissitude that this world is overrun by darkness. It will not be long before it is destroyed. You all are dismissed."

Axel was the only one left in the room with Xemnas. He pondered about what to tell Xion before disappearing also.

**This chapter needs at least 4 reviews before I will update the next one, so if you want to know what happens to Roxas and Eragon then REVIEW! **


	10. Heartless Attack

**Okay, I know. All of you are angry cause I haven't updated in a month and I said I would after four reviews. But I did :) so read and enjoy. FYI, I'm sorry.**

**Thanks to all of those readers and/or reviewers. I owe it all to you guys. It's you who always pushes me along to get these chapters written and updated.**

**Heartless Attack  
**

Ventus roared and blasted the darkness with flame. Beside him, Saphira roared in response, smoke curling around her snout. Never mind the hotness and humidity of Surda; the fire greatly reduced the Heartless population.

_Saphira! I need some help here!_ Eragon called as he rolled behind a Large Body and punched him. The force was strong enough that his fist protruded from the Large Body's chest. It stood there, shocked, before disappearing into black vapor. Before Eragon could even take a breath, another Heartless charged at him.

Arya was not having the best time of her life either. Every time she killed a Heartless, another took its place. The incessant hordes of dark beings seemed to engulf her as she swung her bow around like a club, catching a Soldier's helmet and throwing it into a Shadow. Both of them crashed into a tree and disappeared.

Grunting, Nasuada jumped and sliced the wing of an Avalanche in half. Shrieking, it skidded to a halt on the ground. Dodging the occasional ice crystals it hurled at her, she jumped on it and stabbed it where its heart was supposed to be. She heard more screeches and looked up. Nasuada stared at the sky in disbelief as more Avalanches flapped towards her, no doubt drawn by the previous shrieks of the dead Avalanche, already vaporizing.

As five dragon Heartless flew towards her in a V-shape, a louder bellow drowned out the smaller screeches. Nasuada smiled as Ventus dropped from the sky in a fury and dug its claws into the last Heartless, and flinging it into the ones in front of it. Ventus's fire breath easily melted the ice pelts from the other two, swallowing them in flame.

"Thank you. I would never have held out long enough if you didn't come in time," Nasuada said, bowing low to Ventus. He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

_Where are your bodyguards?_ Ventus asked, licking one of the scratches on his right wing.

"They were killed by the fusillade of ice hail from those dragon Heartless."

_Hmm…do you know where Roxas is? I tried to contact him, but he wouldn't respond._

"That I do not know. I am very sorry."

_I will try again._ Ventus stretched his mind out to the dormant one of Roxas and attempted to wake him up. It took a few minutes before there was a little buzz in the back of his mind, showing that Roxas was waking.

"Ventus, is there something wrong?" Roxas asked, jumping down from the tree he was on.

_Of course there is something wrong, you idiot! I wake up, to find you nowhere in sight and the whole camp in near ruins!_ Roxas cringed at the voice in his head.

_What happened?_ Roxas asked, running back the way he had come.

_A huge mob of Heartless is attacking the camp. Go help Arya; she is injured and has no reinforcements. I'll stay here with Nasuada. Don't worry about Eragon and Saphira, they are together! Just get yourself to Arya, you slacker!_

Ventus hung up on Roxas as he saw the tents in front of him. They were strewn which way, and women and children were screaming as the Heartless pursued them. He didn't know which to do first, save these innocent people or go help Arya.

He made a split decision and summoned his Keyblade. Roxas ran on towards the weak signal of Arya. He shook his head and tried to swallow his guilt. He'll never get over the fact that all of those people would be hunted down and killed, but Arya is more important and her loss will be greater.

Roxas approached Heartless gathered around a central point. At his arrival, some Heartless turned around and lunged for him. He quickly casted Aeroga on himself and slashed quickly through the Heartless. More and more creatures started to come at him. At least he was diverting the attention from Arya.

"Take this!" he yelled before sending a Blizzaga spell at the Heartless in front of him. The remaining ones scampered away or sank into the ground. Running over to Arya, he casted Curaga.

"Uh…where's Eragon? Is he safe?" she asked, lifting her eyes to Roxas's worried face.

"Yes, don't worry," Roxas answered. Arya grunted in response, and fell unconscious.

Roxas carried her to a nearby tent and set her gently on her cot. He called for Eragon, who came in a matter of minutes and set about to make Arya comfortable. Roxas looked at Eragon as he dabbed her face with a damp towel. His eyebrows were furrowed so much that creases formed between them, and his forehead was wet with sweat.

"Thank you for healing her," Eragon threw himself down in a chair, panting. "That fight took so much out of me."

"You don't trust me, do you?" Roxas turned away, hearing the doubt in his voice.

"Of course I do! You are a Dragon Rider, and you and Ventus have never betrayed us-"

"That's not what I meant. Did you see anyone not in the Varden?"

"I did see a man who was dressed up in a black cloak, a lot like when I first met you." Roxas whipped around.

"What?" he bellowed. Eragon flinched for the first time in years, staring at Roxas's clenched fists. He started to storm out of the tent.

"Wait, Roxas, where are you doing?"

"I'll be back in a few days," he answered, feeling that he needed to talk with the Organization. _Damn that Xemnas! He had to go and mess up this place too. _He grabbed his cloak and hurriedly put it on, nearly ripping it in haste and fury. A whoosh of wind told him that Ventus was watching him.

_Where are you going? _Ventus asked as Roxas opened a dark portal.

"What?" he barked in response. "I'm just going to give that stupid Xemnas of the Organization a lecture on how many innocent people he killed tonight using those Heartless!"

_You told me that they could only control Nobodies._

"They also have an ability to control Heartless, but not fully." Roxas zipped up his cloak.

_It's too dangerous, Roxas! Who knows what could happen to you?_

"Look, when I was trying to get to Arya, I saw Heartless slaughtering countless people! I was furious and I wanted to wipe them out, but Arya was in deep trouble too! You don't know how bad I felt!" He ranted. "I can show you the place if you want to!"

_Roxas-_

"Don't stop me! More innocent people will die if I don't stop Xemnas! Galbotorix and Murtagh are enough, why should we add the Organization in it? So shut up, will you?" Roxas yelled.

Ventus recoiled as if he had been struck. He took off and disappeared with an angry face. Roxas sighed and turned towards the portal.

"Here we go…" he said as he pulled up his hood and let the darkness consume him.

**Eragon: That was interesting.**

**Saphira: Ventus wouldn't see me for days. Treat him better, Roxas!**

**Roxas: ...**

**organizationkhII: Stop blaming each other. Besides-**

**Murtagh: Hey! When will I be appearing in this story?**

**organizationkhII: Very soon, along with Thorn and maybe Galbotorix.**

**Galbotorix: MWAHAHA!**

**Eragon, Saphira, Roxas: ...**

**organizationkhII: Did you just have to add that, weirdo?**

**Xemnas: Oh, and because organizationkhII is very busy these days with school, she probably won't be updating for a while. All those tests and stuff.**

**organizationkhII: Screw you, Xemnas. Who invited you?  
**


End file.
